Dagmar
Dagmar means people of hope. Named thus by the Wanderers, who formed a deep alliance with the Dagmar. The Dagmar are the keepers of the crystals, said to be the home of the Divine, the goddess that the Dagmar believe has created and is responsible for all of life on Salus. Divine are colorful people full of life and exuberance, Village Life (Pre-Temujin Conquest) The Dagmar resided in the Makatza Jungle on Salus in seven villages located in the 7 main regions of the jungle. Each village was run as a theocracy with the High Priest of the Divine serving as the leader and his/her two underlings serving as his/her advisors. The High Priest was not responsible for day to day government or operations but only in times of emergency. The people all had access to the large, approximately 4-7 feet in height and 3-5 ft in diameter, pink crystal that was said to house the spirit of the Divine and was said to dispense wisdom and knowledge for anyone willing to learn. Each man, woman, and children were responsible for their own conduct based on a set of laws that were understood by all Dagmari people. Do not take that which you do not own nor have permission to use, do not take life outside of defense or food, do unto others as you would have them do unto you, and speak nothing you know to be false or ill against yourself or another. The Dagmar are said to have been the first Taicans on Salus and have seen the generation of every other race of Salus. Village Life(Post-Temujin Conquest) The Temujin Conquest was brutal, bloody, and swift as the war came to the borders of the Makatza Jungle. The High Priest of each village was placed in charge and the outermost villages fell without a fight as the Temujin marched into the unprepared villages and simply demanded their surrender to which the initial villages had no choice but to give up to save the lives of their people but not before sending out messengers to the other villages. The remaining five villages prepared for battle. The Dagmar fight with unconventional means using kindness and trickery in order to maneuver themselves into an advantageous position before striking. A tactic that worked well, eliminating most of the Temujin scout teams and as well as the great Lt. Anak. Unfortunately, the overwhelming numbers of the Temujin were too much for the Dagmar and the villages were conquered. Village life was all but eliminated and the Dagmar were plunged into dark times as the crystals that allegedly housed the divine were dug up and transported out of the Makatza Jungle back to Ulaar, with a few priests taken as well but most Dagmar left to fend for themselves in the jungle. Chaos descended and an every man for themselves attitude developed with much backbiting and anarchy developed for almost 40 years before the Council of Zion united the people. Common Phrases and Mentality The Divine shall care for all of us and our hope only comes from her. Never trust a Temujin for with his left hand he will shake but with his right he will strike. My hope may only be given never taken. The Divine has given us two hands, one to receive with the other to give. Gender Roles Gender roles don't exist in Dagmar culture except that females are responsible for feeding infants due to the natural process of their bodies. Category:Taicans Category:Races